Rediscovery
by Free Sparrow
Summary: Another time travel story. If a girl has forgotten HOW to love, can a quirky pirate make her remember? PG-13 for language and possibly later scenes. I haven't decided yet.
1. In A Flash of Lightning

A/N: This is my first PotC story and first story in general, so PLEASE go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I didn't get Jack Sparrow for Christmas!! *cries*

"Come ON Jess!" Just one more time??"

Nick had been knocking on her door loudly for the past 20 minutes. "This kid doesn't give up, does he?" she muttered as she threw down her copy of Treasure Island.

"Fine." 21 year old Jess said as she unlocked and opened the door. Her kid brother was grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs to the living room of their family's beach house. 

It was summer break, and Jess was back from her junior year of college. Their parents had fought tooth and nail to get a beach house in the Caribbean years ago. When they had finally gotten one on Saint Vincent, the whole family had spent every summer there, without fail.

"Let's watch Pirates again!" he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes, laughing. Nick was completely and utterly OBSESSED with that movie. She'd been there three days and they'd already watched it twice. Not that she was complaining though.

He quickly turned on the DVD player, as one of the largest thunderstorms of the summer raged on outside. Looking around, she suddenly realized that she'd misplaced her Walkman. In a lightning flash, she saw it sitting on a pool chair outside. "Shit…" she muttered.

"NICK!!" she yelled. "I'LL BE BACK IN A SEC, I JUST FORGOT SOMETHING ON THE DECK." 

"OK!!" he yelled back. "I'm just making some popcorn."

As she walked outside, she took a second to survey her reflection in the screen door. There was a slimmish, medium height girl staring back at her. Hazel eyes with gold flecks, brimming with energy and fire, blinked from behind wild gold brown hair, which fell just past her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at her reflection, and gave herself a mental slap. Pulling the door open, she continued toward the deck. She quickly grabbed her Walkman and went to go back inside. 

Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sea, followed by a booming roll of thunder. Jess looked up, and saw something awfully strange on the horizon. As she focused more on it, she saw what looked like a large tall ship. She walked up to the shore and waded a bit into the water to get a better look. All of a sudden, lightning flashed near her, and an electric shock overtook her. She was thrown backward out of the water, and into the woods, where she blacked out almost immediately.

"JESS??" Nick yelled from inside. "Come on, the popcorn's getting cold! And you're going to miss the movie!" The first few bars of "A Pirates Life For Me", sung by the younger version of Elizabeth, could be heard, followed by the intrusion by Mr. Gibbs. 

Nick groaned and assumed that his sister had ditched him again. He settled back onto the comfortable couch and began to watch the movie. 


	2. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

A/N: EDITED. I'm continuing this bugger whether someone reviews or not. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Disney still owns all the original characters and places, but I own Jess and Nick…*sticks tongue out*

****

Jack: Do I get cookies? And rum?

****

Me: Fine. Now shut up.

****

Jack: But…

****

Me: *throws Jack in the freezer*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess woke up with a start, and rubbed the back of her head. She looked around and saw a nearby dock, where a small, blue and gold tall ship was anchored. A large group of men were loading supplies onto it. She blinked, and slowly got to her feet.

"I don't remember there being a dock here…" she muttered as she stumbled out of the palm trees, feeling extremely groggy. 

"Shoot him!" She looked up and noticed a large group of men in uniform pointing their guns at someone she couldn't see. "Why are they in British uniform?" she mumbled as she looked down the beach. 

As she walked toward the group, she was completely taken aback by the site in front of her eyes. There, in full pirate garb, was Jack Sparrow. 'He's in that pirate movie!' she thought.

The man talking to Jack looked awfully familiar as well. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate." Jack winced slightly. She watched intently as the Navy proceeded to put him into chains, and as Jack made his daring escape. 

Still feeling slightly woozy, she stumbled onto the deck. "OY! Who're you? You don't have clearance to be up here!" one of the Navy officers yelled at her. She tripped and fell into him, knocking him off the deck. "None of your business…" she muttered before blacking out as the solider knocked her over the head with the butt of his gun. 

***

Jess slowly woke up to the sounds of people whistling and saying, "Come here boy…Nice, juicy bone…" 'This is a really weird dream…' she thought. 'I must have fallen asleep before the movie even started. Stupid…' As her eyes came into focus, she looked around. 

A jail cell. Perfect.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is NEVER going to move." a slightly muffled voice came from somewhere in the cell. Jess looked around for the source of the voice. She saw a man sitting in one corner of the cell, a tricorn leather hat tipped over his eyes. She slowly got to her feet, eyeing the man in the corner.

He turned to face her and slowly tipped his hat up. The first thing she noticed is his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which were lined in black kohl. His hair is long and in dreadlocks, with many beads and various trinkets sprinkled throughout, and held back by a dirty rust-red bandana. She recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember at the moment.

"Like what you see luv?" he says quietly, grinning cockily.

"Who are you anyway?" Jess said, still looking at him.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Lass, I think I should be asking you the same question." Jess leaned against the wall and cleared her throat. "Jessica. And yours would be?" 

The man smirked and bowed with a flourish. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Now, what would a pretty lass like yourself be doing in a jail cell?" 

"I don't…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing where she recognized him from. Pirates of the Caribbean! 'But…how could I…how could…MOVIES DO NOT COME ALIVE AND PULL PEOPLE INTO THEM!' she thought. 'Alright, all I have to do is stay with Jack and I'll eventually get out of here! I just have to stick to the plot…' she resolved.

"Luv….you still with us?" Jack looked at Jess, a concerned look on his face. 

"Yeah…I'm fine…I think…Bit confused though." she said. He started to respond, but was interrupted by a rather loud boom. 

"I know those guns." Jack jumped up and looked out the small window of the cell.

"It's the Pearl."

Two of the prisoners in the next cell came over and looked through the bars. One of them, with a frightened look, started to speak.

"Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack looked down at the other man, a knowing smile on his face. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The two men in the other jail cell looked at one another, apparently realizing their logic was a bit off. Jess stifled a laugh, and earned herself a dirty look from one of the other men.

Suddenly, Jack jumped off the ledge and landed on her on the other side of the cell, shielding her face. There is a sudden loud explosion, followed by the crumbling of many rocks. Jess pushed Jack off her and noticed a large hole in the wall of the other cell. The three men in the other cell ran out of the hole, laughing gleefully.

The last pirate looked at both of them sympathetically. "My sympathies friends. You've no manner of luck at all."

Jack rolls his eyes and notices the bone lying on the floor in front of their cell. His eyes lit up, like a child seeing ice cream for the first time. He walked over and grabbed it. He stuck his arm out of the bars, holding out the bone.

"I've always had a way with animals. Come on doggy. It's just you and me now…It's you and ole Jack." Jess coughed loudly. "Yes, sorry, the three of us."

The dog got up slowly and cautiously walked toward the cell, keys held tightly in its mouth.

"Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cad…"

A loud crash sounded from somewhere nearby. The dog whimpered and ran off.

"No no no no no! I didn't mean it! I didn't…"

"Yeah, you've got a way with animals all right…" Jess sneered sarcastically from the back wall of the cell. 

"Shut up." 

All of a sudden, another crash reverberated through the jail, and a man in uniform was thrown down the stairs. "What the hell…" Jess muttered, watching intently.

Two men followed the guard down the stairs and stepped over the unconscious man. Both of them were pretty nasty looking, in Jess's opinion. 

The first pirate looked around and yelled "This ain't the armory…"

Jack walked up to the front of the cell and threaded his arms through the bars, watching the two men looking around confusedly. 

The other pirate, whose name was Koehler, Jess somehow remembered, noticed Jack and walked up to the cell. "Well, well, well…Look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow."

Twigg walked up and spat at Jack's feet. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improving much. But, you do have yourself a lovely whore here, Jack." Twigg blatantly looked her over.

Jess finally spoke up from the back of the cell. "I am NOT a whore, you bloody bastard."

Jack's turned around and looked at her in awe. Then he turned his attention back to the two men.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers…and mutineers."

Koehler snarled and grabbed Jack's throat. Even though Jess knew it would happen, she was freaked out when she saw his arm turn into a skeleton.

"So there is a curse." Jack managed to say through the hold that Koehler had on his throat. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." Koehler sneered. He pushed Jack's head back and the two pirates stormed out the door.

Jess cautiously walked up behind Jack and stood next to him and the front of the cell. He looked at her, then looked at the bone still in his hands.

"That's very interesting…"

A/N: Well????? Any good????? See that little lavender/purple-ish button down at the bottom that says "Go"? If you pressed it and left a little note, I'd be very much obliged. Consider an early 15th birthday present. (4 months to go!)


	3. Commandeering a Ship of the Fleet

****

A/N: Yay for reviews! Big, huge, gigantic shout out to my five reviewers. I've had a copy of the PotC script with me whenever I'm writing, so the dialogue should be exactly accurate. It's up for interpretation though. 

AND I'M WATCHING MY GRAMMAR THIS TIME!!

It's been requested, so here's the next chapter for you avid FanFic readers.

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns PotC…for now…I hope Disney has some good lawyers…

-------------------

****

Jack: _*climbs out of the freezer, shivering, covered in frost* _You…locked…me…in…the…freezer…_*pulls out a cutlass*_

****

Me: Do you want me to continue your story or not??

****

Jack: _*looks sheepish and sheaths the cutlass again*_ I think someone needs a hug…

****

Me: You smell. _*throws Jack into the bathroom and locks him in* _Take a shower! **Then** you'll get a hug. _*triumphant grin*_

****

Jack: What the hell is a SHOWER?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess soon fell asleep, amid a lot of weird dreams involving dogs, jail cells, and VERY good-looking pirates. She's UNPLEASANTLY interrupted by a soft clanging noise, and someone muttering under their breath.

"Please…" 

It was Jack. He was trying to pick the lock on the cell door…with…the bone?? 

"So it wasn't a dream…" she murmured, and stood up. "Jack, what are you…"

She was interrupted by footsteps. Jack fell back from the door and laid down on the straw covered stone floor. "Play dead!" 

"Fine." she said, sitting against the wall in the corner, counting the screws in the wall of bars in front of her. She was clearly annoyed with the fact that this WASN'T a dream.

"You! Sparrow!" It was a voice Jess recognized. After all, she had seen Lord of the Rings MANY times. She looked up. 'Orlando Bloom?' she thought. 'No. Will Turner. If I call him Orlando he'll be all weirded out.'

Jack looked up from his position on the floor. "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

Jack laid back down. "I've heard of it…"

Despite Jack's nonchalant attitude, Will kept at it. "Where does it make berth?"

Jack looked up again, obviously surprised. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"  
Jess noticed the confused look on Will's face, which obviously meant he hadn't. She sat at the back of the cell, waiting for the right time to speak, so Jack would take her with him.

Jack rolled his eyes at Will. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found…EXCEPT by those who know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" 

Will was sounding awfully persistent. 'Well, gee, I wonder why?' Jess thought, smirking to herself. 'He's gonna be the hopeless romantic and go after the girl.'

Jack laid back down again and started studying the rings that decorated his fingers. "Why ask me?"

Will was starting to look annoyed. "Because you're a pirate."

Jack looked back up at Will. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will was looking REALLY annoyed now. "Never." Jess laughed quietly in the corner.

He shot Jess a look, and then looked away. "They took Miss Swann…"

Jack sat up. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me. Or my lovely friend here."

'Ah. So he does intend on me coming with him. Perfect…' Jess thought, smiling to herself.

Will looked like he had an idea. "I can get you two out of here."

Jess piped up from the back of the cell. "How's that? The key's run off." Jack chuckled quietly.

Will picked up a bench and wedged it in the door. "I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free.

Jack seemed awfully amused now. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Ah. The great Jack Sparrow has an idea." Jess said aloud.

Jack turned around to face her. "That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, luv." He turned his attention back to Will.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?"

Will, retaining his confused look once again, responded. "Yes…"

"Aha." Jack stood up. "Well Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. If you spring the two of us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." He turned around to face Jess. "What about you?"

Jess pretended to think for a second. "I guess so…"

Jack grinned at her, a pleased look on his face. She returned the smile.

"So. Mr. Turner. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand through the bars.

Will shook it. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out!" 

Will pushed down hard on the top of the bench, and the door came off easily. He threw down the bench. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

Jack walked over to the hooks where his things were hanging. "Not without my effects."

Will looked confused, ONCE AGAIN. "Why bother with that? You could have escaped if you'd killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it." 

"The swordfight…" Jess thought aloud. 

"How did you know about that?" Will looked at her questioningly. Their attention was drawn back to Jack as he aimed his pistol at Will.

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?"

Jess looked from Jack to Will. She looked into Jack's eyes and silently pleaded for him not to shoot Will.

"When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait until the opportune moment. That wasn't it." He lowered the gun. "Nor is this." Jack threw his coat on and sashayed out of the jail. Jess and Will looked at each other, then followed him down to the docks.

Jack stopped under a stone bridge near the docks and surveyed the ship docked in front of him.

Will looked over his shoulder. "We're going to steal a ship? THAT ship?" 

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer-" he pointed at a much larger ship in the bay. "That ship. Nautical term."

Jess spoke up. "But that doesn't make any sense! Why don't we just steal the small one…?" 

She was cut off by Jack putting his hand over her mouth. "I have a plan. Just trust me" he muttered.

***

Jess groaned under her breath. Walking on the sandy bottom of the bay between Jack and Will, breathing from an air pocket that Jack had made under a boat. Not her first choice.

**__**

CRUNCH. Will stepped in the lobster trap that she had just stepped over. "Perfect…" she muttered.

Jack spoke from the front of the boat. "No, keep it, we can use that. Ok, on my count, we'll kick off from the bottom. Ready?" Jess nodded and Will made a random sound, which Jess assumed meant yes. "Alright. One…two…three."

Jess took a huge breath, pushed the boat aside, and kicked off from the bottom. She could sense Will and Jack on either side of her, but didn't dare look down. When they surfaced, Jack showed them how he could use the lobster trap. He tangled the rope into the rudder, making the ship impossible to move. With that, they climbed up the hull and onto the stern of the Dauntless. 

Jack pulled Jess aside. "Take this…" he said quietly, handing her a cutlass. Jack stepped confidently down the stairs onto the deck, with Will and Jess in tow.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship." 

Will and Jess walked up behind him. 

"Aye! Avast!" The crew of the Dauntless starting laughing. HARD.

Jack turned around and gave Will a look, which very plainly stated- "Shut up and let me do the talking." Will raised his eyebrows, then remained quiet.

Another guy, who looked like he was the group's leader, came forward and stated, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men…and a whore…" Jess rolled her eyes. Again with the whore cracks! "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the man's head. "Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? You and your crew might want to get in those boats before I decide to do something rational."

The Lieutenant- 'What was his name again?' Jess thought. 'It was a razor, that's all I remember. Venus? No…. GILLETE! That's it!'- and his crew walked to one of the rowboats, under Jack's gunpoint. "You'll regret this…" Gillette muttered as Jack pushed him into the boat and lowered it into the water.

As Will let out the sails, Jack and Jess stood by the ship's wheel. Suddenly, Will ran up the stairs. "Here they come…" 

Jack and Jess turned around and saw the Interceptor coming straight at them, at full sail. Jack grinned. 

"Ah! I see what you're doing!" Jess exclaimed. 

"Quiet luv." Jack said. "Come on." He and Will were running down the stairs toward the bow of the boat. Jess followed. They hid in the shadows as the Interceptor pulled up next to the Dauntless, and the crew boarded the larger boat.

Will, Jack, and Jess grabbed three ropes and swung across the short distance between the two ships, landing safely on the main deck of the Interceptor. Jack bolted for the wheel, while Will pulled a knife out of his belt and hacked off the four ropes that were connecting the two ships. 

The Interceptor started to move away from the Dauntless. Jack, apparently, couldn't leave without getting the last word in.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd had a hard time of it by ourselves!" They all ducked as they were showered with bullets from the soldiers on the Dauntless.

The Interceptor sailed off into the open ocean, leaving Port Royale in its wake.

****

A/N: Finally finished. Everybody happy? YAY!! *gives out PotC merchandise to reviewers* More reviews would be VERY appreciated!


	4. Agreeing on Certain things

****

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!! GOD DAMN SCHOOL…..

I had the time, so I figured…HEY! WHAT THE HECK! I might as well…

Disclaimer: Disney owns PotC…for now…They haven't returned any of my calls yet…damn lawyers…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had been out at sea for two days now. Will sat on the deck, sharpening his sword. Jack was walking around tightening ropes and checking sails and such. Jess stood at the side of the ship, watching the bobbing horizon. 

Jack walked up behind her. "You ok luv? You're seeming a bit….." he looked like he was searching for the right word. "Distant. We should be in Tortuga in a couple days…" Jack looked awfully happy about that.

"I'm ok…" she muttered, not taking her gaze off the horizon. "Just thinking." 

Jack stood next to her for a second, looking off into the distance. Jess coughed uncomfortably, and he turned away.

She heard Will speak up from the deck of the Interceptor.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." he ran the rock down his sword once more, sharpening the blade to a fine, sharp tip.

Jack continued walking around the ship, tightening various ropes. "Is that so…" 

Will stood up and followed Jack up to the stern of the deck. "My father? Will Turner? And in the jail it was only AFTER you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father."

Jack stopped what he was doing. He sighed, apparently giving up. He stood up and turned around to face Will.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everybody else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

Jess walked up the stairs and stood, leaning on the railing.

"Bootstrap?" she called out questioningly. Jack turned to face her.

"He was a good man. Good pirate." He turned back to Will. "I swear you look just like him.

Will looked awfully annoyed again. 'Seems like a permanent state for him…' Jess thought.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man, who obeyed the law."

Jack turned around and looked at Will. "He was a bloody pirate-"

"A scallywag." Jess piped in, standing next to Jack. 

Will stood behind Jack and pulled out his sword. "My father…was NOT…a pirate."

Jack didn't turn away from the wheel this time. "Put it away son…It's not worth you getting beat again." 

Jess looked up at Will. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Jack turned around and looked at him again. "And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, now is it?" 

Jess ducked, and Jack spun the wheel quickly. The yard of the main sail flew toward Will and caught him in the gut, sending him out over the water. Jess stood up and walked over so she was next to Jack, looking out at Will, who was currently struggling to keep his grip on the thick wooden yard.

Jack picked up Will's dropped sword. "Now as long as you're just 'hanging' out there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these-" 

Jess finished his sentence. "What a PERSON can do, and what they can't do."

"Right you are, lass." Jack stated, not taking his eyes off Will. 

"For instance- you can except that your father was a pirate, AND a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy-"

"So you'll have to square with that someday." Jess finished triumphantly.

Jack looked at her proudly. "Couldn't have said it better meself. And me, for example, I can let ya drown." 

Jess spoke up again, strongly. " But we can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onesies, savvy?"

Jack nodded. "So.." He spun the wheel again, causing the yard to even back out, dumping Will onto the deck. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack held out the sword to Will. Will took it, grinning slightly.

"Tortuga?" Will questioned, looking between Jack and Jess.

"Tortuga." they both said in unison. Jack grinned madly.

***

Jess had a feeling in her gut that this wouldn't be all that fun for her. She, Will, and Jack were walking along an allyway in Tortuga. She and Will were both looking around, trying to take it all in at once.

Jack had been talking for quite some time now, but this was the first time she could actually hear him over the many gunshots and screaming and loud music.

"…More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, poliforous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" he asked, turning to Jess and Will.

Jess spoke up first. "It'll linger…"

Jack started talking again before she could finish. "I'll tell ya mate, if every town in the world were like this, NO man would ever feel unwanted." 

Jess rolled her eyes. 

All of a sudden, a tall, red haired woman in a reddish dress stalked up to them. 

"Scarlet!" Jack exclaimed, sashaying toward her. 

Scarlet walked up, slapped Jack across the face, and stalked over again.

Jess snickered. "Did you deserve that?"

"No…" he muttered. He perked up again as a blond woman strode up. "Giselle!" he exclaimed again, holding out both arms. 

"Who was she?!" Giselle asked angrily, speaking in a thick Cockney accent.

"Wha-" Jack started, but was cut off by another hard slap to the face.

"What about that one?" Jess managed to get out through her laughing.

"I **may **have deserved that one…" he muttered.

Jack shook it off and began walking toward a small shed behind a tavern. "We should escape from this wretched pit as soon as possible-"

"With a crew." Will and Jess finished at the same time.

"Ah yes. Well, it so happens that you know a man, who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga."

Jack picked up a small barrel of water, and handed a second one to Will. He walked into the shed, with Jess and Will in tow. The first thing Jess noticed was a round man, covered in dirt, holding a bottle, and using three pigs as a pillow. "Alright then…" she muttered. **(A/N: MY COPYRIGHTED SAYING!)**

Jack threw his bucket of water onto the man.

"CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING, YOU SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!" The man awoke with a start, waving around a gun that Jess hadn't noticed at first.

Suddenly, he noticed Jack , staring at him calmly. 

"Mother's love…Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping…'Tis bad luck."

Jack kneeled down in front of the man. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." He offered a hand to the man.

The man sat there, looking confused. Then he grabbed Jack's offered hand and let him pull him up. "Aye…that'll about do it!"

All of a sudden, Will threw the second bucket onto the man.

He shook himself. "BLAST! I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

"That was for the smell." Jess burst out laughing. The way he said it….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Ahhh yes. Finally. Got the fourth chapter up. School has been sucking it up as usual, and I had this big huge idea for an original Fanfic that is now in the works. It's going to be a PotC sequel type of thing.

Reviews and Constructive Critism are still welcomed…

No me gusta los flamers!  


  



	5. Old Superstition

****

A/N: Here's the next one! Back from NYC and full of ideas. 

YAY for more chapters! And…by popular demand, I will be straying from the script a bit this chapter. A little bit at a time, as I get more comfortable with it…

My computer's being an ASS and keeps closing out Microsoft Word before I have a chance to save. I wrote the whole scene at the docks with the crew, THEN IT CLOSED!!!!! AND IT WAS GOOD THE FIRST TIME TOO!!!

****

Disclaimer: Once again, Disney owns just about it all. Maybe I'll try and buy a share when I go to Orlando next month.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess and Will followed Jack and Gibbs into the tavern, weaving through drunks, people fighting, and the occasional whore or two. Gibbs sat at a table in the back, while Jack went to the bar to get drinks, supposedly. Will and Jess stood leaning against the wall, still trying to take everything in. 

Jess looked up at Will. "You're seeming awful distant." she said quietly. "You alright?"

Will met her gaze. "I'm worried about her…" Jess knew exactly what he meant.

"Elizabeth, eh? Well…" she was cut off by Will. 

"How to you know about Elizabeth? You've never met her, have you?" 

Jess grinned. "I've…uh…been around here for awhile. As they say, been a lot of places, seen a lot of faces, stuff like that." 

Will chuckled. "I get it."

Jess nodded, then started looking around again, a bit awestruck.

Will smiled knowingly. "Ever been in a tavern before?"

Jess laughed. "Many times. But not one this wild!"

Will looked around. "This is pretty moderate compared to some that I've heard about."

Out of the blue, a young, extremely drunken-looking woman sashayed up to Will. "Hey there- Wanna have some fun tonight?" Will looked a bit alarmed. Jess stood a bit closer to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Tough luck, hun. This one's taken." The whore looked crestfallenly at her, then walked off.

"Thanks…" Will muttered. 

Jess backed off. "No problem. I've had to save some friends from the same fate before." She grinned knowingly. 

Jack spoke a little louder from behind them. "Let's just say it's a matter of leaverage…" Jess and Will both turned around, then looked at each other strangely.

"Wonder what he means by that…" Will muttered. Jess shrugged her shoulders.

Quickly, Jack got up, followed by Mr. Gibbs. He walked past Will and Jess. "C'mon. Back to the ship." They all followed him out of the tavern and back down to the docks.

***

Jess had gotten her own quarters on the Interceptor for the night. Will and Jack each had their own quarters as well, and Mr. Gibbs had decided that he would be quite content with sleeping out on deck. She was awoken by a loud knocking at her door and yelling. It was Jack.

"C'MON!! EVERYBODY UP! GIBBS' GOT US A CREW!"

Jess yawned and rolled out of bed to discover that she was still in the same clothes that she had been wearing since she ended up here. Jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out of the cabin, only to run straight into Jack. She somehow ended up looking straight into those chocolate brown eyes, and standing inches from Jack. She stood there for a second, lost in his brown eyes. She suddenly snapped back to reality. She was a bit too close to Jack for her comfort at the moment. She stepped back, blushing slightly. 

Jack cleared his throat slightly as he handed her a pair of breeches, a white shirt, and boots. "These should fit you, luv. Can't go around in clothes like that, can ye?" Jess rolled her eyes, and returned to her cabin to change.

***

Jack, Jess, Will, and Gibbs made their way down the weathered Tortuga docks, surveying the line of men in front of them.

"Feast your eyes captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt…and crazy to boot."

Will rolled his eyes. "So this is your 'able-bodied crew'?"

A rather old looking man with a large blue and yellow macaw on his shoulder caught Jess's eye. Jack noticed this and stopped in front of him. "You sailor!"

Gibbs leaned around Jack. "Cotton, sir."

Jack nodded. "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton kept staring straight ahead. "Mr. Cotton! ANSWER MAN!" 

Gibbs spoke again, seeming to be holding back a chuckle. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tounge cut out." Cotton opened his mouth to show them, a maniac expression on his face. Jess, Will, and Jack all looked at each other, a look on disgust on their faces. Gibbs continued talking, brightly. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him! No one's yet figured how…"

Jess and Will looked at each other, each barely holding back their own laughing. Jack started to continue walking the line, but turned back to Cotton. "Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question." 

"WIND IN THE SAILS! WIND IN THE SAILS!"

Gibbs grinned. "Mostly we figure, that means yes."

Jack nodded. "Course it does!" He turned to Jess and Will. "Satisfied?"

They spoke at the same time. "Well, you've proved them mad." Jess looked at Will, and he grinned. Jess chuckled softly.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from the other end of the line. "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack cautiously made his way to the source of the voice, followed by Will, Jess, and Gibbs. He lifted up the wide brimmed black hat that had been covering the sailor's face, and took it off. It revealed a dark skinned woman, taller than Jack, with dark hair and big brown eyes.

"Anamaria." Jack smiled forcefully. She promptly slapped him.

Jess grinned. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Jack grimaced.

"No, that one I deserved." He turned back to Anamaria. 

"You…stole…my…BOAT!", she sneered at him. 

"Actually…" She slapped him again. Jess chuckled lightly.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Ana. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"You'll get another one!" 

She pointed a finger at him. "I will…"

Will pushed himself forward. "A better one."

Jack looked at Will, then turned back to Ana, smiling. "A better one!"

Will pointed at the Interceptor, anchored out in the bay. "That one."

Jack turned around. "What one?" Will nodded toward the Interceptor. "THAT ONE?…Aye. That one. What say you?"

"AYE!!!" The crew scurried off to get into the rowboats.

Gibbs walked up to Jack, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no, it's FRIGHTFUL bad luck to have a woman aboard sir. And we have two!"

Jack looked skyward. "It'd be far worse not to have them…" He went to join his new crew.

Gibbs, Will, and Jess all looked at each other, then looked up in the same way Jack had been looking.

Jess caught up to Jack. "What was that about?" 

"Old superstition.", Jack muttered. "If you have women aboard it's supposed to symbolize weakness." Jess nodded. 

Jack looked up at her, catching her eyes. "There's a storm coming, luv. I want you to stay in your cabin, aye?" 

Jess's mouth dropped open. "But…"

"Just promise me luv." Jack's expression was a bit unnerving. Jess dropped her gaze. "Fine."

Jack smiled. "Good!" He promptly pulled Jess into a rowboat, causing her to start laughing. "We got us an island to find."

***

Jack's promised storm was breaking on them at sea, and as promised, Jess was in her cabin, being thrown around by the storm. 

"WHOAAA!!! NOT COOL!!!" She screamed as she was thrown from her bed into the wall. "Alright. I can't get anymore hurt out there than I could in here."

She walked out of her cabin, using walls, door handles, and railings for support as the Interceptor tossed and turned. When she finally made it out on deck, she was nearly washed off deck by a strong wave. "Now I now why he didn't want me out here!" she muttered, annoyed. Suddenly, she noticed Gibbs yelling to Will, who was pulling on a rope.

"AYE! THE COMPASS DOESN'T POINT NORTH, BUT WE'RE NOT TRYING TO FIND NORTH, ARE WE?" Jess grinned slightly at finally figuring out Jack's compass, still holding onto a railing with a death grip. She saw Gibbs slowly make his way up toward Jack at the wheel. In a flash of lightning, Jess saw him. "Wow…" she muttered. Jack was muscling the wheel back and forth, occasionally looking at his compass, and maniac grin on his face. Gibbs finally made his way up to him.

"WE SHOULD DROP CANVAS, SIR!"

"SHE CAN 'HOLD A BIT LONGER!" Jack looked at his compass, then spun the wheel again.

Gibbs shook the water from himself, then looked back up at Jack. "WHAT'S IN YOUR HEAD THAT'S PUT YOU IN SUCH A FINE MOOD, CAPTAIN?"

A lightning bolt flashed, lighting the sky, as Jack answered. 

"WE'RE CATCHING UP."

Jess grinned to herself. "Finally…" She turned around and walked back to her cabin to dry off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Damn. That took me a WHILE to write. As always, more reviews are very much appreciated, because I'm needing some more guidance on where to go with this story.

YAY!! I UPDATED!!


	6. Sea Turtles

****

A/N: Hmmm..I'm having fun with this! It's going surprisingly well, believe it or not. No writing cramps in my hands, at least. It took me a bit of time to get started on this, but I wrote this in about 2 hours, so be happy! 

I'm trying out some pirate type speaking and such in this, so tell me what you think.

MORE STRAYINGNESS!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess was woken up the next morning by the sun in her eyes, beaming in through her oh-so-well-placed window.

"Bloody cabin…" she muttered to herself, as she stumbled around the room, looking for her clothes. Once she had gathered everything together, she went out on deck. The entire crew was gathered at the side, save for Jack and Cotton. The ship was blanketed in fog, and when she looked over the railing, she saw countless shipwrecks floating in the water nearby, surrounded by lurking sharks.

"It's a graveyard…" 

"Wot's a graveyard, love?"

Jess spun around, only to see Jack staring at her from his position at the wheel. She stood there, debating for a second, then quickly walked over to him. 

"This whole place…it's creepy. Thinking about what's supposedly happened here…" She suppressed a shudder. Jack nodded. 

"We're almos' at Isla de Muerta. I can feel it. Soon I'll have the Pearl back…"

Jess looked up at him strangely. "Why would you want the Black Pearl?"

Jack sighed. "It's a long story love…"

"We've got the time. Let's hear it."

"Well…ye see…'Cap'n' Barbossa-' Jess noticed how much disgust he used when he said those two words. Jack continued. "-was me first mate, when I was cap'n of the Black Pearl."

Jess looked at him, amazed. "YOU were captain of the Black Pearl? Isn't it cursed?" Jack nodded.

"Aye love. And it wasn't cursed until that filthy bastard got his paws on it. Now, if you'll let me finish?" Jess nodded again.

"Well…there was a mutiny. They marooned me on a god-forsaken lil' spit of land in the middle o' nowhere. On the third day I was stuck there, a ship showed up. Unbeknownst to 'CAP'N' Barbossa, the rum runners use that lil' island as a cache, and I bartered passage off with them."

Jess grinned. "Ah. So that's the story behind the escape of the 'infamous' Jack Sparrow."

Jack rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Jess, catching her eyes. 

"Once again, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, love." 

Jess grinned, gave him a small shove, and walked over to Gibbs and Will, who were sitting near the railing, talking.

"…Now Will , when a man is marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot. It won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." Gibbs made a _'gun' _with his hand and pointed it at his head, as if to accentuate his point. "But Jack made it off the island and he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

Jess sat down next to Will. "Barbossa", she muttered under her breath.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye." But Will still looked interested. "How did Jack get off that island?"

Gibbs grinned slightly, as if this were one of his favorite stories to tell. 

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft." Gibbs looked awfully proud of himself at this. Jess stifled a laugh, as she knew what REALLY happened.

"He roped himself a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

Will spoke up, apparently seeing something wrong with this explanation. "What'd he use for rope?" Jess looked from Will to Gibbs, who looked like he didn't know the answer.

Suddenly, they all turned around. Jack was looking down at the three of them. "Human hair. From my back." Jess chuckled lightly at the frankness in his voice. "Let go the anchor!"

"LET GO THE ANCHOR, SIR!" The whole crew scurried off to complete the command. 

Gibbs walked up behind Jack, who looked like he had made a decision. "Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." 

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?"

"…Keep to the code."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, the code." 

Jess stormed up to Jack, speaking in an indignant tone. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" 

Jack sighed, and looked down at Jess. "But…love…"

"I can take care of myself. I'm coming with you two. Savvy?" 

Jack looked down at the deck, breaking eye contact with her. She grabbed his chin and pushed it upward, forcing him to look at her. "….well?"

Jack groaned. "Fine…", he muttered, walking away from her. 

Suddenly, he turned around, speaking quietly, so only Jess would hear. "Don't do anything stupid love. I don't want you getting hurt…." He cleared his throat, and spoke louder. "Savvy?"

Jess nodded. "Savvy." She went and joined Will in the small rowboat. Jack climbed in soon after, and sat on the oarsman's seat. When Gibbs gave the order, the crew lowed the boat carefully into the water. 

****

****

After about twenty minutes of rowing, they finally reached the cave. As they entered the dark cavern, the first thing Jess noticed was a skeleton with a sword stabbed through its back, a look of obvious surprise remaining on face of the skull. She fingered the cutlass attached to her belt.

Will looked around apprehensively. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

Jack pushed the oars backward. "Pirate's code. Any man that falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Jess and made a face, which Will couldn't see. Jess grinned. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccuneer crew out of Tortuga…"

A pile of gold coins beneath the water caught Jess's eye. She and Will looked over the edge of the boat, soon followed by Jack.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." 

The boat ran up against the floor of the cave, and Jack and Jess climbed out, followed by Will. She followed Jack up an outcropping to a perch which overlooked the entire cave. Mountains of treasure littered the islands that spattered the water of the gigantic cave. A large chest stood on top of the largest one. "That looks familiar…", she muttered. "Indiana Jones?" **(A/N: Sorry. Just had to use that. ^_^)** Two people that she recognized immediately as Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth stood on top of said mound of treasure. The entire cursed crew of the Black Pearl stood in front of them, waving torches around and hooting and hollering.

"That is NOT true. I am NOT obsessed with treasure" Will had apparently FINALLY made his way up. Jack looked down at him.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's not that long, but I couldn't think of a good stopping point, and that was the best I could think of. So….

What'd you think of the pirate-y speech and such? I get it right?

As always…

REVIEW!!

Hehehe It's a bit of a cliffy, isn't it. Aw, my first one, I'm so proud…*sniffle*

  


  



End file.
